Morgan Dae
Morgan Silverblood, or Morgan Dae, is a character written and played by Myles. Whilst a true blood and born of the Dae Family, Morgan takes the pseudonym of Silverblood to escape would be Dae slayers. Morgan is the eldest child of Garrus Dae and Elizabeth Blackwood. Raised and trained by her Father, Morgan was modeled to follow her Father's steps into the Dark Arts. Appearance Morgan stands at a tall height of 5'11" for females. Even through she holds some Kharidan blood, her skin is a white befitting the region of Kandarin. Her eyes are a hazel-gold hue from both her Mother and Father. Morgan has a slender build, being a magi her body doesn't have much in the way of muscle or strength. Personality Born to a powerful wizard and necromancer of the Dae Family, Morgan did not have a normal childhood nor life. With her Mother dying when she was young, her sister Elizabeth being killed and her brother being taken by the other side of the Dae Family, Morgan was left to be raised and trained by her Father. Garrus driven by his own thirst for Godhood, which lead to his death, it rubbed off to Morgan. Completely ruthless and willing to do whatever necessary to meet her goals, Morgan took her Father's lessons to heart to become feared than loved. While in public, Morgan acts as a charming young lady, the woman herself is most likely only doing it to further herself in the Realm of Kandarin. Though the woman herself can't help to wonder to herself on some nights if it is all worth it in the end, seeing where it had gotten all of her Family members. Skills and Abilities Magic Morgan's main form of defense and offensive power, it is the base of her power and her ability. Though still young and much to learn, Morgan holds a natural ability when it comes to some forms of Magic and holds her Father's Grimoire on Ancient Magics. Black Magic and Necromancy Morgan's personal favorite branch of Magic, the woman is quite skilled in the form of Shadow and Blood Magic befitting the Dae bloodline. Nearly able to walk through the Shadow Realm freely from boiling the blood in weaker humans, with each passing year, her power in the field grows. And the same is true for Necromancy, an art taboo to most of the world she had been able to bring back bodies of recently slain foes and even have a permanent summoned skeleton called Bill. Air Magic The public usage of her magic and not to attract attention to her main and darker form of magic. In some aspects she is more proficient in Air Magic due to ensuring she knew what she was doing when she walked in public and used her magic. Weaknesses Melee Combat As a per magic base fighter and relying on raised Dead to protect her, Morgan would not be able to hold her own on a one on one fight with a full armored Knight if she doesn't have the time to prepare herself. Only carrying a dagger for the use of rituals, she truly only knows to 'stick them with the pointy end'. Holy Magic With the Dae blood flowing through her blood and the toll of Necromancy on her being, using holy magic would cause her most certain death. If used against her, she has little defense against a skilled Paladin or Priest whose holy flames would shred through her still rather weak defenses. Healing Magic As the same with Holy Magic, the art of Healing Magic is locked forever to Morgan. Yet another price for the skill in Ancient Magics and Necromancy, she does not have the ability of casting healing spells through hasn't tested the effect of someone else casting a healing spell on herself, afraid it would burn her alive. Family ''Father: ''Garrus Dae ''Mother: ''Elizabeth Blackwood ''Brothers/Sisters: ''Elise Dae (Dead), Artious Dae ''Aunt/Uncles: ''Illiara Dae-Le'Gaunt (Dead), Siris "Louis" Dae (Dead), Valencia Dae, Cassius Dae (Dead), Rorric Dae ''Cousins: ''Hedrak Le'Gaunt, Orion Maximus Dae, Aurora Dae, Vincent Dae, Leopolis Dae, Vera Dae, Ashiera Dae, Octavian Dae History A childhood never had Born to Garrus Dae and Elizabeth Blackwood in the last days of Queen Illaria's rule over Ardougne and before the Elven invasion, she was saved from the horrors of the Elven slaughter to only be born to a whole new horror. Modeled as her Father's would be successor, Morgan did not have the liberty of a normal and happy childhood. With her mother only a shell of what she was before and her Father a controlling monster, Morgan found quite swiftly that she had better follow her Father's word. Perhaps the only small shining light of it all was taking care of her smaller brother and sister, Artious and Elise. Their mother simply an absent body, Morgan was left to raise them and care for them. With her Father pushing her further down the path he took, Morgan was divided between the love for her brother and sister but the need to please her Father. In the end, she picked the latter of the two, giving up the other half of her Family to follow in the footsteps of Garrus. The price of power It was in her young teens that Garrus finally allowed Morgan to start practicing the darker arts of Magic. Whilst she was able to cast and preform magic that some took decades to learn, it came with a price of a part of herself. A conflict that went down to her soul. She knew what her Father was, she knew that he had done throughout the years to her mother, to her brother and sister, to her and above all else to himself. She allowed herself to be pushed down by her Father to follow in his footsteps but no matter how she tried to ignore it, a part of her wondered if it was all truly worth it. To see what her Father had become. A sort of freedom After the death of Garrus at the hands of the Dae Family, Morgan was entrusted with his grimoire of magic and to carry on the legacy of the true Dae bloodline. Morgan fled from the public scene, most not knowing that Garrus held another child, the woman slipped into the forests of northern Kandarin where she took up the pseudonym of Silverblood. It was then she held a choice, she could burn the dark girmoire, the last legacy of Garrus Dae. Change her name and live a normal sort of life, try to forgot everything she saw. But the thirst for power overcame in the end, it was a intoxicating, the high of power. She craved for more, the already dark magic clawing at her, demanding more. It override any talk of trying to become something else than just a clone of her Father. At least for the moment. The Wizard's Tower After years of living in the forests and woods, training her art and gaining a level of control over her expanding power, Morgan became blinded with a thirst for power. She wanted more of it, with news spreading that the Wizard's Tower was once more opening as a center of learning, Morgan headed Eastwards to Misthalin. Using her large private funds that came from her Father, Morgan posed as a wealthy noble by the name of Morgan Silverblood. Paying for her stay at the Tower, Morgan used the vast knowledge stored there to uncover a fabled legend of a supposed powerful demon who simply was known as 'The Lord of the Deep'. Seeing a chance to most likely destroy a demon and absorb it's power, Morgan lied and charmed the unexpecting Archmage in agreeing to allow the Wizard's Tower to undertake this adventure. Under the guise of finding more about Ancient Dwarves in the city of Kal-Amgark. Trivia * If Morgan goes further down the path of Dark Magics, the weakness will become more and stronger. To be a balancing effect in return for some level of power. IE, if becomes a Lich; hones't can't go out in public. * Morgan as a permanent Skeleton thrall called Bill. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Kandarin Category:Noble